A conventional optical fiber display device comprises a display panel, a plurality of optical fibers provided on the display panel, and a light source structure provided on a side of the light incident surfaces of the optical fibers. Since the distance between the light source structure and the light incident surface of the optical fiber is relatively long, the majority of the light emitted from the light source structure can not perpendicularly reaches and enters into the light incident surface of the optical fiber, and in this case, it is difficult to satisfy the current demand for displaying images with high brightness and high definition. In addition, the light source structure conventionally used is only constituted by an incandescent bulb, and in this case, the display effect will be adversely influenced when the display panel is made larger. Furthermore, the conventional optical fiber display device achieves the color display mainly by applying color coating material on a light exit end of the optical fiber, and in this case, it is hard to achieve the color display of image clearly.